Birthday bash
by GinMado
Summary: ITS MY BIRTHDAY TODAYYY :D I felt like writing this one-shot. It's Madoka's birthday and what have her friends planned for her? Read on to find out.


**Hi guys! It's my birthday today so I felt like writing this. Hehe.**

 **Enjoy. XD**

 **Birthday bash**

Gingka tapped his foot on the ground repeatedly, thinking something. He thought hard, but couldn't make out anything.

"What should I gift her?" Gingka thought to himself.

Suddenly, an idea popped up in his mind and he ran off to the WBBA headquarters.

"That's it… I'll throw up a party for her!" He thought while running towards the headquarters.

"Hey Tsubasa, Madoka's birthday is tomorrow, right?" Gingka asked as he slid into Tsubasa's office.

"Yes, it is. Planning on doing something?" Tsubasa asked.

"Actually, I was thinking of throwing up a midnight party for her." Gingka answered, unsure whether this idea would be perfect or not.

That's right, Gingka wanted Madoka's birthday to be just perfect. After all, she was his best friend. No wonder he thought of her as more than a best friend but he wanted this day to be memorable for her. Madoka had done a lot for her friends, especially for Gingka. So throwing up a birthday party for her was the least he could do.

"I like the idea." Tsubasa exclaimed, earning a relieved smile from Gingka.

"But no one should tell her about the surprise. After all, it will be a surprised birthday party." Gingka added and left the headquarters.

He then made his way to his friends to inform them about the upcoming midnight party. He wanted it to be special so he invited all his friends in town. He first went to Kyoya to give him the invitation.

"Hey there buddy." Gingka greeted.

"You here to give Madoka's invite?" Kyoya asked. "Just to tell you that Tsubasa has already invited me and probably all of our other friends too."

"He has?" Gingka asked, surprised. "Man he's quick! So I guess I don't have to go to every single person to give out the invitation?"

"Alright then, see you at twelve." Kyoya said and bid Gingka goodbye.

" _Now I just have to do my thing…"_ Gingka smirked.

-Meanwhile with Madoka-

"Just half an hour left to midnight." Madoka thought to herself while looking at the wall clock inside her room.

She wondered if all her friends had completely forgotten about her birthday. Although she tried giving them hints about the special day but to her, no one seemed interested.

" _Fifteen minutes…"_

Madoka sobbed a little. She didn't want to be alone on her birthday. Less than fifteen minutes were left and still there was no sign of any of her friend. She expected something from _someone_. Even _he_ wasn't here. Mostly, the gang is hanging out at the Bey-Pit, but today… only today there was no one here. Just as she was about to shut her eyes, she heard violent knocking at the door. Scared, she got up from bed and with trembling hands she reached for the handle to open the door just to meet with a pair of golden-brown eyes. This was the person she had been expecting to show up. And there he was. She was so relieved to see this face. "Maybe he's here to wish me." Madoka thought excited. But her thoughts soon turned to stone when she saw his worry filled eyes.

"Madoka, you have to come with me to the WBBA headquarters. We have some problem." Gingka took Madoka's hand so quickly that she couldn't even respond and ran towards the WBBA headquarters.

"What's the matter Gingka? Is everything okay?" Madoka asked, her heart beating faster and faster as they reached the headquarters.

Gingka didn't answer her question but took her to Tsubasa's cabin.

"Gingka, tell me wh-" Madoka stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Tsubasa's huge cabin decorated with balloons and other party stuff. There was a huge banner near the large window saying, 'Happy Birthday Madoka!' Benkei was standing with the crowd with a party popper in his hand. Kenta and Yu were wearing party hats. Kyoya was only smiling with his arms crossed around his chest. Hikaru held a chocolate cake in her hands. While Tsubasa stood there waving his hands in happiness. After a few minutes, everyone started singing the birthday song which literally made Madoka's eyes teary.

At first, Madoka was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She viewed the whole room in awe and then burst out, "THANK YOU GUYS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Madoka screamed. She hugged Gingka who was standing beside her the whole time. She hugged him so tight that he started to blush.

"Happy birthday Madoka… I love you!" Gingka whispered into Madoka's ear which caused her to blush harder than Gingka.

Madoka just smiled towards Gingka, not really giving him a proper answer but assuring him that she loves him back. They didn't notice that they had been hugging each other since the past few minutes and didn't let go until Benkei blurted out.

"Uh… Would you two lovebirds stop hugging now so we can cut the cake?" Everyone laughed at Benkei's statement which caused Gingka and Madoka to let go of each other and blush once again, but this time, in embarrassment.

"So Gingka, what was the actual problem?" Madoka winked.

"Hehe." Gingka rubbed the back of his head. "It was just an excuse to bring you here."

"Try something else next time; you scared the hell out of me." Madoka sighed and Gingka giggled.

"It's time to open your gifts Madoka." Tsubasa called out.

"You guys even bought me gifts? Thanks everyone!" Madoka smiled.

"Here's my gift." Hikaru said holding out a rectangular box wrapped in pink wrapping paper.

Madoka carefully opened the box revealing a nice purse that she could use on special occasions.

"Thanks a lot Hikaru!" Madoka thanked.

"Here you go, Madoka." Kyoya held out a pair of earrings. They were gold plated and were moon shaped. Madoka simply loved them.

"Thank you Kyoya. They're beautiful."

"I really don't get the girl stuff. I found this at a shop and thought of buying this for you as a birthday present." Kyoya stated.

"I'm up next." Tsubasa came up to Madoka and handed her a big box of repairing tools. "I bought something handy." Tsubasa winked.

"Thanks Tsubasa! I really needed this."

"We both bought this." Kenta and Yu came up with a small brown box. "Open it!"

As Madoka opened it, a Jack came out with a spring attached to it causing everyone to laugh at Madoka's cute expressions.

"Thanks guys! It's really cute."

"Umm… Madoka, I couldn't really come up with a gift really so I thought of making burgers for the party." Benkei exclaimed in slight embarrassment.

"Benkei, the burgers were great. It was a great gift, really."

"What do you have for her, Gingka?" Tsubasa winked.

"Hey, he held this party, doesn't this count as a gift?" Kyoya countered. There was a little silence in the hall as everyone stood shocked about the fact that Kyoya actually defend Gingka.

"I… I do have a gift for you Madoka." Gingka said as he reached for his pocket and pulled out something silvery shiny. It was a locket with a heart shaped pendant. The pendant had a picture of Gingka and Madoka that they took once they had a small party. "I had this since last year but I never got the courage to give this to you. Now that it is your birthday, I decided to give it to you. But this is not only a birthday gift… i-it marks my love for you." Gingka exclaimed.

"Aww…" Everyone awed at this while Kyoya and Tsubasa smirked.

"I love this Gingka! You arranged the party for me and this gift. It really means a lot. And… I love you too!"

Everyone awed once again.

"I have to admit that this was the best birthday party ever!" Madoka exclaimed.

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **X.**


End file.
